inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Victims
Sa minna! time for chapter 3! this chapter more focus on Memo, well.. of course! it start when she's on the way to Raimon! Chapter 3 Memo is carrying something on her hand. A diamond. Can't say if its pure diamond or not but it seems that the diamond is glowing. The same as her glowing purple eyes. Flashback :: "Memo-neechan.. Take this with you.. Oto-san said that he might give some advices to you.. Since he's busy.." Kiiro talk to her in her class when its break time. '' ''"Thanks.. Hey, this is Oto-san's, right? Why won't he gave me mine?" She look at the diamond. "I myself dunno. He'll tell you. I have to go. Careful on your way, Memo-neechan." He disappear from her sight. Memo just nod. Present :: "Man.. Am I late? Hate it.." But then, she saw a boy with spiky white hair. She can sense him. She can also know his name. "Gouenji.. Gouenji Shuuya?" Suddenly, she heard a voice talking to her. "That's it. He's the one." Its a male voice. "No way, do you mean.. him? He's the victim we're finding? No! Raimon need them." She talk to the voice. The voice continue. "If you said like that, nevermind then. Maybe we should find another." It is heard that the voice is laughing. "Ano.. Could you stop planning that for now, Yujo-kun? I feel bad for them.." She talk to the voice. The voice is Akaoni Yujo. Memo calls him with his first name. Akaoni is the one who they keep calling 'Oto-san'. "Alright.." As soon as she arrived at Raimon, the match is still continue but Gouenji with them. His move, Memo getting interested in him. Maybe what Akaoni said is true. He could be the victim. "God Hand!" Endou stopped Teikoku's shoot. And then, he passes the ball to Gouenji. Gouenji kick the ball to the air, he's about to shoot, then... "Fire.. Tornado!" Gouenji shoot directly to the goal. Its in. Memo amazed when she saw it. "Yujo-kun.. You saw that, right? Don't lie to me.." She talk to Yujo. "Yes, I do." He appears right beside her. Holding a penknife. "What's with that penknife? Did IroIro-chan messing with you again?" IroIro-chan is Memo's chilhood friend. His full name is Fukai Kuriiro. "Yeah, he must be killed. But Ou-sama keep blocking me." He's playing with his penknife. "All your job is kill, kill and kill. You just obsessed with that, huh?" But then she noticed. "Ah! Look! I missed all of it! Yujo-kun its all your fault!" She's squatting because she regret talking with him. "My fault? It was you ''who keep talking with me while not looking at them. Am I wrong now?" He said relaxly. "Anyway, I think I really need him as the victim. To wake ''him." He continue. "I'm so regret. Now, you better go back at academy. Ou-sama will keep looking at you. About the victim, we should find anyone else. Raimon really need them. I can sense it." She stands up back while move towards Raimon. "Just take care. I'm afraid if you die ''and don't use any magic in front of them again." He disappear from her sight as he said that. Memo just nod. Memo saw that Gouenji hands his shirt to Endou. "Eh?" Endou stare at him. Memo look at them from far while smiling widely. As soon as Gouenji left, she go nearer to them. "So? What's up? I thought he join you.." She talk to them. "You.." "Relax, Someoka. She didn't do anything wrong." Endou said to him. "Yep, yep! I didn't do anything wrong! Why mad at me?" She chuckles. "Anyway, what're you gonna do now? Ask that Gouenji Shuuya to join you?" She chuckles again. "Just what's wrong with you, why are you here? What do you want from us?" Endou ask Memo. She replies, "I just wanted to warn you. Aware of the water and magic that comes near you." She chuckles, again. ---- ''Yes, yes.. I love to see that eyes. Those eyes. Just why.. I feel like Yujo-kun is stll here but where? Is he forcing me to say that Gouenji gonna be the victim? Maybe.. ---- Memo's eyes completely change to glowing purple. All of the team shocked to see that. They stepped back. "Doshite? Are you afraid? Don't worry, I won't bite." She said. Looks like Akaoni controlling her. They could see Akaoni behind her. "Gouenji. Take care of him. We want him in health condition." She continues. "Ya mean?" Aki ask her. Memo, instead of Akaoni who controlling her now, answer, "He'll be the victim. He'll be the one. The one that'll awaken him. ''We really need him." Both of them disappear from their sight. "What does she mean by 'the victim'?" Aki ask again. "You shouldn't say ''she. ''You should say ''them." A boy said. "What do you mean by that, Handa?" Endou ask Handa. "You did hear. No, you did see another boy behind her, right? Looks like he controlling her mind." Handa said to the team. "Plus, both their eyes are glowing purple, right? There must be something," All of them silence. At the soccer clubroom: '' "Ahhh!!!" Memo scream as loud as thunderstorm. She trembles very hard. "Why did you.. Why did you controlling my mind, Yujo-kun!?" She still trembles. No one of the teammates could touch her, since Akaoni is there also. "I'm sorry. But I just can't control myself. I look at his hissatsu, I fall in love with those eyes, really." Akaoni said. Long. "O-O-Oto-san!" Kira said to him. "Just.. why..?" Kira talk softly. She couldn't loud up her voice. "Mina-san, I'll be with her for her stupid idea. Just to make sure she didn't use her magic." He said. Memo loud up her voice, "Ha?! But you! You also use the magic in front of them! Why am I excluded?" Both of them argueing. The teammates just sigh and couldn't interrupt. ---- Apple: yahoo! I'm done! Memo: Yujo-kun, that's evil of you.. Akaoni: ahaha.. ask Apple-san why I be like that... Apple: ignore me! by the way, hope you like it! see ya! ''click here for the previous chapter and here to read the next chapter! I fall in love with those eyes, really.. (talk) 11:00, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfic Category:Magic Water Category:Raimon Category:Teikoku